


Black Coffee and Milk Chocolate

by clandestine_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fiction, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Minseok likes his coffee black. Jongin prefers hot cocoa.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Black Coffee and Milk Chocolate

Minseok drags his feet and palms his face, still half asleep as he makes his way to the kitchen. After a rough couple of days at work, he's looking forward to a slow-paced weekend with nothing to do but lounge on the couch.

What he sees makes him stop and groan, though.

He's pretty sure he left the kitchen spotless before going to bed the night before. But that has never stopped his roommate from thrashing it again whenever he gets the munchies in the middle of the night.

Minseok checks the time and notes that Jongin won't be waking up for another 2 or 3 hours. He sighs, already knowing that his planned lazy weekend will be anything but slow.

So he gets to cleaning, turning on the coffeemaker as he goes and starts thinking of how he's going to lecture Jongin this time. He's said things once, and he probably needs to say it a thousand more times.

Jongin isn't really one to play by the rules or fit the part.

It's easy to take in his tall stature and brooding face and assume that he's a no nonsense guy. But first impressions never last, and Jongin's so far from making any sense to Minseok.

Long limbs often make for clumsy folk. But unlike Chanyeol who walks like a bull in a porcelain shop, Jongin is as graceful as they come. Minseok often grumbles to himself about how he can never achieve that with his short legs.

And while his features make him look serious, Jongin's personality can be quite childlike. It's been cause for some people to wonder how Minseok manages to stay sane while sharing an apartment with the guy.

Minseok continues to reflect as he pours himself a cup of coffee. One sip of the bitter liquid reminds him of how Jongin prefers cocoa, sweetened even more with a heaping spoon of sugar and extra marshmallows. Their drink preference is just one of the many things that makes them different.

Minseok is small but muscled. Jongin is tall and lean.

Jongin will gorge on meat until he's damn near bursting. Minseok controls himself and goes for healthier options.

Minseok likes clean spaces. Jongin is prone to leave his stuff lying around.

Although both of them can be shy around new people, Jongin can turn himself into the life of the party while Minseok prefers to be the fly on the wall.

Minseok has one moody cat and Jongin has three rambunctious dogs. They tried having all 4 pets together but Tan was too terrified of the bigger animals all up in his face. They agreed on leaving them with their families and paying visits every once in a while.

Jongin is a wuss when it comes to horror movies. Minseok keeps trying to prank him with trips to thriller houses.

Minseok freezes when Jongin clings, only relaxing when he realizes the other doesn’t plan on letting go.

It’s always the little things that make the difference. All Minseok knows is that they work.

And that’s all that matters.


End file.
